Semiconductor devices containing integrated circuits (ICs) or discrete devices are used in a wide variety of electronic apparatus. The IC devices (or chips, or discrete devices) comprise a miniaturized electronic circuit that has been manufactured in the surface of a substrate of semiconductor material. The circuits are composed of many overlapping layers, including layers containing dopants that can be diffused into the substrate (called diffusion layers) or ions that are implanted (implant layers) into the substrate. Other layers are conductors (polysilicon or metal layers) or connections between the conducting layers (via or contact layers). IC devices or discrete devices can be fabricated in a layer-by-layer process that uses a combination of many steps, including growing layers, imaging, deposition, etching, doping and cleaning. Silicon wafers are typically used as the substrate and photolithography is used to mark different areas of the substrate to be doped or to deposit and define polysilicon, insulators, or metal layers.
One type of semiconductor device, a metal oxide silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET) device, can be widely used in numerous electronic apparatus, including automotive electronics, disk drives and power supplies. Generally, these devices function as switches, and they are used to connect a power supply to a load. Some MOSFET devices can be formed in a trench that has been created in an epitaxial layer on a substrate. One feature making the trench configuration attractive is that the current flows vertically through the channel of the MOSFET. This permits a higher cell and/or current channel densities than other MOSFETs where the current flows horizontally through the channel and then vertically through the drain. Greater cell and/or current channel densities generally mean more MOSFETs and/or current channels can be manufactured per unit area of the substrate, thereby increasing the current density of the semiconductor device containing the trench MOSFET.